Outburst
by Verano1-BeautyInTheBreakDown
Summary: "few people had ever called Jess scary. watching Becker's men cower against the walls dispoved that"She thought she could deal with ignoring her feelings for him, but when he starts to completely ignore her, something snaps. why is he really ignoring her
1. Jess

**Disclaimer, I don't own anything… **

**This is my first attempt at a Jess/Becker story, so let me know if it's any good :)**

OUTBURST

Few people had ever called Jess scary or frightening. If they had, if was laced with sarcasm, or it had been Halloween, (and once because of an outfit she'd worn to a friend's house, but that was different).

So watching most of Becker's men cower against the walls as she stormed down the halls, heading straight for the armoury, red heels clicking dangerously in warning to those ahead of herm, made her feel a small amount of pride.

It wasn't enough to lessen her anger though.

It was all Becker's fault.

It was Valentine's Day and he wouldn't even say a simple "hi" to her.

That had really hurt.

It wasn't like she'd been expecting anything, maybe some chocolate, but she got some after almost every alert, and so it wouldn't have made it special.

She hadn't been expecting anything out of the ordinary, if he had done anything though, she'd agreed to tell him how she actually felt, but he hadn't even looked at her.

That bothered her a lot too, mostly because she'd picked out her outfit to impress him. Just a simple pink 3/4 sleeve shirt, a high waisted red mini skirt with a white belt, red stilettos and a red necklace, bracelet and headband, each with a small red heart (it was Valentine's day after all).

Yet his eyes had stayed completely unfocused on her.

Her anger filled eyes locked onto his back as she rapidly approached.

"Becker!" she called tensely through gritted teeth down the hallway.

The men he'd been talking to quickly took a few steps away from his now tense form, but stayed within listening range.

He still didn't turn to face her and it was like pouring salt on an open wound, the way he was embarrassing her in front of half the ARC staff.

She could feel herself reaching her breaking point, but tried again.

"Captain." She growled, stopping close enough behind him that whenever she breathed he could feel it on his neck.

Still nothing.

"Captain Becker." Her voice dropped dangerously low and she had the satisfaction of hearing him gulp loudly.

That was it; she could practically hear the snap inside of her. She'd long since passed her breaking point.

She knew it would be a cheap shot, that she was the only one beside him who knew what he was about to say, but he deserved it.

"Hilary!" She screamed, starting to take a step around him to see what he reaction would be, but he was faster.

Suddenly he was in front of her, glare clearly directed at her. None of the soldiers dared to laugh at their captain's first name.

"What do you want Jessica?" he demanded more than asked. She knew he was really mad since he'd used her full name.

"What is your problem?" her arms raised in ridiculous gestures as her voice rose.

"Jess…" he sighed as his shoulders slumped in defeat, none of the tension leaving his body. "You never could make things easy for me, could you?" His voice much softer than it had been since they'd started talking.

"What do you me-"

Becker cut her off as he put a delicately rapped small heart shaped box of chocolates into her hands. She wasn't exactly sure where it had come from, but he did have a lot of pockets…

"No orange." He smiled nervously. "Jess, will you…" he gulped and straightened up, keeping his eyes locked with hers. "Be my valentine?" he asked hesitantly.

Her eyes went wide in astonishment for only a few seconds before smiling brightly. She was so happy all she could do was nod.

Becker breathed a breath of relief. _Why had he been ignoring her again? _

He looked up and saw most of his men were still standing around, listening and watching the exchange, but quickly pretended to be doing anything the moment he looked around. "Back to work." He commanded, quickly switching back into work mode. The others left in record time.

Jess turned to leave as well, finally happy with how the day had ended, when Becker caught her wrist. "Just so you know, part of our agreement includes a date. I'll pick you up at 8." He smirked, leaving before she could respond.

Jess stood there, mouth opening and closing like a fish, no words coming out. Finally she smiled and turned back towards the ADD.

**Sorry if they're out of character… hope you enjoyed it :)**


	2. bECKER

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, although I did buy a few episodes that are on my iPod :)

OutBurst:

He had a hard enough time keeping his eyes off of Jess on a normal day, but today, probably because of the small chocolate in his pocket that seemed to weigh a ton, it was like she was trying to make him crack.

He'd avoided her for the whole day and he knew it was childish, but it wasn't to hurt her. Her whole outfit left him speechless; he'd actually almost _blushed _when he'd seen her in the morning. To stop himself from embarrassing himself in front of his men- he needed to keep some level of control after all- he'd just kept walking without so much as a glance in her direction. Yes, it'd been safer for his ego, but it had been a mistake.

Throughout the whole day he'd kicked himself over not even waving- really, he could've waved. He could tell it was bothering- actually hurting was a better word- her, hell it was distracting him to say the least, but there was nothing he could do by that point. As they say 'the damage was done', he couldn't take it back.

So much for telling Jess how he felt… Wasn't he supposed to be a fearless soldier? But he couldn't even look at the girl who'd pushed her way into his heart.

Then he heard the clicking of her heals.

He'd heard her coming long before anyone else since he seemed to gravitate towards that sounds most days, seeing as it meant Jess was there.

Today though, the sound made Becker's blood go cold and internally cringe at every click, almost like he was being stabbed every time she took a step.

He could hear the silence fall over every man in front of and behind her as they stepped out of her path and up against the walls.

It was his job to observe and know everything that happened around him, but he was pretending not to hear her approaching. He continued to talk to the group of men around him, making sure they couldn't step away and, knowingly but unavoidably, 'throw him to the sharks'.

"Becker!" Jess called tensely while still walking towards him.

He could feel her eyes glaring holes into his back as every man, expectedly, stepped far away from him, fear and pity in their eyes. He really couldn't blame them, he was terrified. Someone had once told him Jess was harmless, but she'd managed to scare the entire room full of soldiers.

He closed his eyes, trying to hide his fear from his men.

"Captain." She growled and he felt every muscle in his body tense to the point of pain. He could not only hear her breathing, but also feel her warm breath against his back. In any other scenario, it would've been an enjoyable feeling. He fought off a shiver as she stepped closer.

"Captain Becker." He could tell that was her last straw and his mind raced to find either an escape or a way to gain control- he couldn't help that those were his two instincts, he was in the military. Before he had the chance to answer she stomped her foot and screamed, "Hilary!"

He turned around so fast he got to watch her try not to stumble over her heals as she stepped back.

He couldn't stop the glare that immediately replaced the terrified expression he'd been wearing a moment before. It was mostly because she'd promised him she wouldn't tell anyone his first name, and there she was screaming it in front of his men-he'd never have their respect again.

He knew he'd deserved it, but he felt betrayed. He felt like he'd been back into a corner, like he was trapped, and his instincts once again used a battle strategy, telling him to fight back with the only thing he could, using her first name to make her nervous.

"What do you want, Jessica?" He demanded, trying not to show any emotion, which was hard even for him.

"What is your problem?" She looked like she was going to hit him.

Obviously he'd taken the wrong option, she was just more pissed off than she'd been at the start, and that was really saying something.

He reconsidered his options before changing tactics- decided to stop being a coward. "Jess…" He sighed in defeat, looking at his shoes. "You never could make things easy for me, could you?" He mumbled to himself, knowing she'd heard either way.

Jess blinked a few times while Becker reached into his pocket and took out the small box of chocolates he'd been carrying all day.

"What do you mean-?"

She gasped softly in surprise as he wrapped her finger around the present.

"No orange." He tried to lighten the darker mood he'd created single handedly. He quickly pulled his slightly sweaty hand away, all too aware of all of his men watching, including the members of the staff that had entered when they heard the commotion. "Jess, will you…" He looked into her eyes and saw all of her anger had melted away into an expectant, nervous, wide eyed gaze. Suddenly he felt like a teenager again- funny how she did that to him- and smirked as he stepped even closer than they'd been while arguing. "Be my valentine?" the sincerity shined in his eyes.

The beautiful smile he'd missed all day took his breath away and he couldn't help but scream at himself that he should've made his move much sooner.

He watched her nod quickly and let out a breath he should've known he'd been holding in. He took in the smirking faces of everyone around him and quickly commanded them to get back to work.

He caught Jess' wrist as she tried to follow herd of people practically running to find something to do. "Just so you know, part of our agreement includes a date. I'll pick you up at 8." He quickly left before she could see how much happier he really was, that was for outside of work. He smirked as he planned the evening. He knew exactly where to take her.

~~~~/

I thought you guys should know what Becker was thinking, sorry if it rambled a bit, I wasn't sure how to really capture Becker's character :P oh well! I actually like this chapter better than the first :)

Let me know what you think :)

Thank you to :

Heyarandomgal and marybecker for being the first people to review :) and also to the 4 different people to favourite and put this in their alerts :) plus adding it to a community was pretty awesome too :)

3


End file.
